


Lethe

by eastern_wind



Series: summer over the mountains [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Lyrium Addiction, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastern_wind/pseuds/eastern_wind
Summary: Her relationship with Cullen hardly had a chance for a happy ending.





	Lethe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Лета](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620981) by [eastern_wind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastern_wind/pseuds/eastern_wind). 



> Inquisitor Lethe' verse

I am coming for you from your own self created inferno.  
Let me know where you’re hiding the strings of your broken soul.  
There’s so little truth between you and me, my protector,  
Your defense is your armor and mine - everything that’s false.  
I would like to invite you to dance with me deadly waltz.  
You were broken, betrayed and still think that it’s all your fault?

My road’s rough and unkind: swamps and mountain passes,  
Dust of paths long forgotten and deserts with empty caves.  
They still carry my footsteps and bloodied dead carcasses.  
You will know my return by the crimson in summer grasses.  
Our enemy’s blind and dead if you ever will find remains.

Window panes hide from us summer marching across the mountains,  
Midday sun slowly warms mass graves in the Hinterlands.  
Can you trust me that all of our doings one day’ll be counted?  
You just reach out to me from my bed with your shaking hands,  
Saying, “Lethe, can you please stay with me till I pass away?”  
Oh, my love, do you know what will happen to you today…

I won’t need no excuses or anybody’s acquittal,  
They all knew that you’ve lost before selling your soul to blue.  
Sun is falling on us, your ribcage is so weak and brittle,  
And these rivers of blood at your feet now are coming true.  
On my armor your life I’ll engrave with a nick of whittle.  
I will bury you in the yard under waning moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you liked it, please drop some feedback in the comments!


End file.
